headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool Vol 3 3
"One of Us (Part III): The Last Refuge of a Scoundrel" is the third issue of the third ''Deadpool'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Daniel Way with artwork by Paco Medina. It was inked by Juan Vlasco, colored by Marte Gracia, and lettered by Cory Petit of Virtual Calligraphy. The story was edited by Axel Alonso with Jody Leheup as assistant editor. The cover art illustration was rendered by Clayton Crain. This issue shipped with a December, 2008 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy. Synopsis Deadpool responds to a secret communiqué from Nick Fury aboard the Skrull warship. Nick wants a progress report, and Deadpool assures him that everything is going exactly as he planned. However, one of the Super-Skrulls ("Chilly McHotpants") enters the room and prepares to fight Deadpool. Rather than face him in head-on battle though, Deadpool turns and runs away. The Super-Skrull gives chase, and Deadpool lures him into a damaged area of the ship. Meanwhile, the Skrull scientist responsible for replicating Deadpool's powers is having difficulty calming the Skrull-Deadpool squadron down. All of the new soldiers appear to suffer Deadpool's inherent madness as well as his powers. They begin blowing each other's heads off. Deadpool and the Super-Skrull continue to fight within the bowels of the ship. The Super-Skrull prefers using Iceman's ice-generation powers in his efforts to kill Deadpool. Deadpool pulls down a water pipe and aims it at the Super-Skrull just as he begins to project another ice-blast. The water flow ices on impact, freezing the Super-Skrull into place. Deadpool then makes his way to the laboratory where he finds the Skrull scientist. The scientist tells the super Skrulls to get Deadpool, at which point Wade tells him they already have. The scientist turns around and is shocked to see the super skrulls start to swell and deform. He explains how he tricked the Skrulls into trying to replicate his powers. What they failed to consider was that Deadpool's regeneration abilities aren't naturally part of him, they are tailor-made to his specific DNA as a means of counteracting the cancer running through his system to grow new cells as fast as he is losing them. As the Skrulls did not replicate Deadpool's cancer, there is no counter-agent to compensate for the regeneration powers. In essence, the Skrull warriors' bodies "over-heal", destabilizing their biology until they explode. Deadpool kills the Skrull scientist then embarks upon his true mission. He is to steal information on Skrull biology from the laboratory's mainframe and upload it to Nick Fury. Deadpool keys in the proper sequences, but Fury doesn't receive the file as expected. The file is secretly intercepted by Norman Osborn. Appearances * Deadpool, Wade Wilson * Nick Fury * White dialog box * Frosty the Fireman * Norman Osborn * Skrull Empire * Humans * Altered humans * Skrulls * Colorado :* Cheyenne Mountain * Swords :* Katana * Skrull battleship * Accelerated healing * Alien invasion * Alien life forms * Cryokinesis :* Ice generation * Decapitation * Laboratory * Pyrokinesis * Regeneration Notes & Trivia * Deadpool was created by writer Fabian Nicieza and artist Rob Liefeld. He first appeared in ''New Mutants'' #98 in February, 1991. * This issue is reprinted in the Deadpool: Secret Invasion trade paperback collection. * This issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Ian Churchill. * This issue went to second printing. The second printing featured a variant cover by Paco Medina, Juan Vlasco, and Marte Gracia, which is actually just a reproduction of an interior splash page. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Deadpool Vol 3 Category:2008/Comic issues Category:December, 2008/Comic issues Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief Category:Axel Alonso/Editor Category:Jody Leheup/Assistant editor Category:Clayton Crain/Cover artist Category:Clayton Crain/Cover inker Category:Ian Churchill/Cover artist Category:Paco Medina/Cover artist Category:Juan Vlasco/Cover inker Category:Marte Gracia/Cover colorist Category:Daniel Way/Writer Category:Paco Medina/Penciler Category:Juan Vlasco/Inker Category:Marte Gracia/Colorist Category:Virtual Calligraphy/Letterer Category:Cory Petit/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories